Captain Ryan
| image = File:None.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = Scotland | known relatives = None | year of birth = 1961 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actor Liam Cunningham. | year of death = 2002 This database presumes that the events of the film take place in the same year in which it was released. | first appearance = Dog Soldiers (2002) | played by = Liam Cunningham }} is a fictional soldier and a central character featured in the 2002 werewolf movie Dog Soldiers. He was played by actor Liam Cunningham. Biography Ryan was a member of British Special Forces holding the rank of Captain. In 2002, Captain Ryan was training potential recruits in Northern Wales when he met an ambitious, young soldier named Private Cooper. Captain Ryan instructed Cooper to shoot a dog to show that he had the intestinal fortitude to be in his unit. Cooper refused to shoot the defenseless animal and Ryan decided that he did not have the sort of fiber required for Special Forces. A short time following this incident, Special Forces learned about the existence of werewolves. They knew that a pack of werewolves were living in the mountains of Scotland and Captain Ryan was in charge of capturing one so that it could be studied. To facilitate this goal, Ryan assigned an army unit led by Sergeant Harry G. Wells to train in the region, never indicating that he was actually using them as bait for the werewolves. As it turned out, Ryan was the first to encounter a werewolf. The creature attacked him, but he managed to get away. His wounds were grievous however and he stumbled through the Scottish woods, barely able to keep his own guts inside of himself. He came upon Sergeant Wells' unit, which now included Private Cooper. The team rendered medical assistance and tried to get to a safe point, but they were unable to radio anyone for an emergency evacuation. While the soldiers struggled to save Ryan's life, a werewolf attacked the group, nearly disemboweling Sergeant Wells. The commandos were fortunate to find a young woman named Megan, who was driving down a mountain road and offered them shelter. While Ryan convalesced, he began to heal at an exceedingly rapid rate. He grew agitated however and wanted to get back into action. The other soldiers eventually learned the truth about Ryan's mission, but no one was prepared for what came next. Having survived being bitten by a lycanthrope, Captain Ryan was now turning into a werewolf as well. The other werewolves in the area succeeded in breaking through the doors of the house, slaughtering many of the other soldiers, but Sarge gave his life igniting an open gas line, which caused the house to explode, killing all of the werewolves. Captain Ryan and Private Cooper both survived the explosion as they were safely tucked away in the cellar at the time. He attacked the private, but Cooper found a silver letter opener and stabbed it into Ryan's chest. As the werewolf reeled in pain, Cooper finished him off with the last bullet from his handgun. Notes & Trivia External Links * References ---- Category:2002 character deaths